


tim is a little shit

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [30]
Category: DCU
Genre: Deep Throating, Forced to rape, M/M, Self-Harm, acording to ra's, crackish, one sided Tim/Dick - Freeform, wound reveal/ignoring an injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Ra's just wanted a nice dinner.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	tim is a little shit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30:   
> kinktober: Deep-throating   
> Noncontober: Forced to commit rape  
> Whumptober: Wound reveal/ignoring an injury

Ra’s arches an eyebrow, looking so… disappointed. “Timothy,” he sighs, tugging at his arm. Tim glares mutinously, but it’s half hearted. Ra’s finds out what he’s doing all the time anyway. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop hurting yourself?” Ra’s laments. 

“How many times until you get bored and stop telling me what to do?” Tim mutters sourly.

Ra’s just looks at him, disappointment practically dripping from every pore, but well, sucks for him. Tim couldn’t give less of a shit when it came to people telling him what to do with his body. 

Of course, Ra’s doesn’t like how dismissive he is, hand rising and slapping Tim across the face like an unruly child.

“Must you do this at the  _ dinner table?”  _ Ra’s asks, sounding quite put out. “You’re bleeding all over the food.”

Tim pretends to be utterly fascinated by the tapestry hanging off the wall, ignoring the sting on his cheek. So he started sawing his arm off in the middle of dinner and some splattered on both his and Ra’s food. Big deal. Ra’s probably had a camera on him every damn second, so why does it matter whether Tim cut in the bathroom or at the table?

“Listening to you discuss eugenics was getting painful,” he says dully. “Also, the food just sucks.”

Ra’s tilts his head as he resumes bandaging Tim’s forearm. “Shall I kill the cook?” he suggests, trying to be helpful.

“Please don’t,” Tim says wearily. “I just want a burger. And some coffee. Is that too much to ask for.”

Ra’s ties up the bandage, and pats his arm. “Eating healthily is important, Timothy.”

“Don’t wanna.” By now, Tim has given up on the hope of actually winning an argument with Ra’s when all he does talk shit. But that’s fine, if Ra’s is just going to be like that, he has to put up with the full force of Tim’s teenagerisms.

“Gag,” Ra’s orders, and a ninja immediately appears with one.

“Joy,” Tim mutters. “Fuck you,” he says, louder, because well, no one else around here was willing to say it to Ra’s face so he might as well.

“I do wish you wouldn’t make me do this to you,” Ra’s says regretfully.

Tim would arch an incredulous eyebrow at this point, but he’s so used to it he just gives Ra’s a flat look. “No one, absolutely  _ no one  _ is forcing you. You are free to stop whenever. In fact, please do. I would very much prefer it, if you were to stop.”

“Oh, Timothy,” Ra’s sighs, completely ignoring what he said. “Why do you delude yourself like this, hm?” 

The urge to bang his head against a wall is getting strong, but Tim resists. If he did that and cracked his skull open, Ra’s would probably take it as an excuse to fuck his skull.

“Open up, Timothy,” Ra’s says innocently. “Say ‘ahh’.”

“Fuck you,” Tim repeats, with emphasis. He would swear some more, but Ra’s takes it as an opportunity to shove the gag in.

“If only you weren’t such a troubled child,” Ra’s laments, cock hard as he pushes it in. “Then I wouldn’t have to do this. I don’t want to be forced to punish you like this, beloved.”

And yet, all that certainly wasn’t stopping Ra’s from shoving his cock down Tim’s throat. 

At least, Tim thinks as he begins to gag and his vision darkens, the convenient thing about it being Ra’s raping him, is that even if he does die from choking on a dick, at least it won’t end up on his gravestone because Ra’s will throw him in the pit anyway. 

Even so, Tim thinks longingly, an almost dreamy look on his face, he would much rather be choking on  _ Dick.  _

“Beloved, I must request that you cease thinking about your brother immediately,” Ra’s says disapprovingly.

Tim scowls, glaring, and wishes he could chomp down.

Ra’s pats his head condescendingly. “That’s  _ much  _ better.”

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks. like tim sucks ra's dick :DD


End file.
